The present invention relates to superconducting electronic devices, and more specifically, lossless microwave switches and/or routers based on tunable filters for quantum information processing.
A radio frequency (RF) and microwave switch is a device to route high frequency signals through transmission paths. RF and microwave switches are used extensively in microwave test systems for signal routing between instruments and devices. Incorporating a switch into a switch matrix system enables one to route signals from multiple instruments to single or multiple devices. Similar to electrical switches, RF and microwave switches come in different configurations providing the flexibility to create complex matrixes and automated test systems for many different applications.
In physics and computer science, quantum information is information that is held in the state of a quantum system. Quantum information is the basic entity of study in quantum information theory, and can be manipulated using engineering techniques known as quantum information processing. Much like classical information can be processed with digital computers, transmitted from place to place, manipulated with algorithms, and analyzed with the mathematics of computer science, analogous concepts apply to quantum information. Quantum systems such as superconducting qubits are very sensitive to electromagnetic noise, in particular in the microwave and infrared domains.